<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something more than this by andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056290">Something more than this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more'>andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Differences, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, a lot of fluff, and a bit of angst as a treat, and some spice as another treat, one day I'll let his parents live I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Back then</i> could have meant anything—sidelong glances and lingering looks, casual touches that felt much too heated, a single kiss that lasted far too long and yet not nearly long enough. It could have meant feelings that still lingered, or the confidence to take what they could, while they could, even if it would be terribly fleeting and make those old aches sting anew.</p><p>Taking his hand now could mean twice as many regrets later.</p><p>(Or, Byleth and Dimitri reunite amid a mess of old feelings and don't know how to communicate effectively.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something more than this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as part of an art/fic trade with @Kariniarts over on twitter! Much thanks to her for the lovely prompt! ❤️ You can see her wonderful half of the trade <a href="https://twitter.com/Kariniarts/status/1363384194294943744?s=20">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last place she expected to see him again.</p><p>Byleth was running behind, still sitting in the classroom where her last lecture for the day had taken place nearly an hour ago. It would remain empty until morning and she much preferred the spacious desk here compared to her dingy little office on the opposite side of campus, anyway, and she appreciated the quiet ambiance of the vacant rows of seats and the high ceiling. It made better sense to grade her stack of exams here, where she was already comfortable, and that was where time found her at five o’clock, and then again at six.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time she had done so and it probably wouldn’t be the last. So when she heard one of the doors at the back of the room open, she didn’t so much as raise her head.</p><p>“Hey, Cyril,” she called distractedly. If he responded with his usual indifferent greeting, she didn’t even notice. As he presumably went about wiping down the desks for the day, Byleth slapped another exam packet onto the completed pile, which was slowly but steadily gaining height. She didn’t <em>need</em> to get all these done today, but with a long weekend ahead of her, she didn’t like the idea of leaving the task half-finished for later.</p><p>“Is this a bad time?” a voice asked.</p><p>A voice that was decidedly <em>not</em> Cyril’s.</p><p>Byleth started in surprise, her knee slamming the underside of the desk as her head whipped up－and this time there was a face to match the voice. She hadn’t imagined it.</p><p>He looked different. It wasn’t a total surprise－she had frequently seen his face on TV and in print in the last few years, so she was fully aware that he had gained a couple inches, that he had grown out his hair and filled in some of those sharp angles.</p><p>But apparently facing those changes in person was an entirely different affair. Byleth felt her breath catch and her chest tighten, gripped by surprise as much as confusion and several very specific, very painful emotions that she’d more or less kept buried until now. For a long, suffocating moment, she was actually caught off guard, unsure of herself and what to say. She hated the feeling, but that twinge of annoyance was lost beneath the tumult of everything else.</p><p>Across from her, the closest he had been in nearly five years, Dimitri only waited. He wore a clean suit that was probably worth more than her car and he stood in a way that a man of power would stand, whether he realized it or not: relaxed but respectful, attentive but calm, as if he were used to having the situation under control and now was no exception. Even so, right then Byleth saw little difference between the way he hovered a few feet from her desk now and how he used to do it, patiently waiting for her to notice him so he didn’t interrupt her.</p><p>Either coming into his own in the political world had changed him, helping him to mask his thoughts better, or he wasn’t as shaken by this abrupt reunion as she was. He was the image of calm and collected as he smiled pleasantly, although she noticed the hand that wasn’t in his pocket was clenching and unclenching at his side, and his eyes couldn’t seem to settle on one particular place between her eyes and her chin and her shoulder.</p><p>“Professor,” he greeted.</p><p>That one word and the way he said it shouldn’t have made her feel so warm. Just like it shouldn’t have done back then.</p><p>Finally, Byleth recovered. Whatever damning look had crossed her face settled back into a neutral expression, but only for a moment.</p><p>“Mr. Blaiddyd.”</p><p>There was a short pause, just enough to worry him before she also broke into a smile. “Dimitri. It’s been a while.”</p><p>He chuckled at the obvious statement as that little bit of tension in his posture seemed to loosen. “It has. I apologize for dropping in unannounced—I didn’t imagine you’d actually be here at this hour.”</p><p>That much about him hadn’t changed: ever polite and considerate, his words as elegant as was to be expected of his position.</p><p>“Were you hoping to visit an empty classroom?”</p><p>“Ah… in a sense, I suppose.” Dimitri smiled sheepishly, a good look on his handsome face and <em>Goddess above</em> Byleth didn’t think he still held such sway over her. “I’m in town for the evening. I had business nearby, so I thought I’d stop in for a bit. For old times’ sake.”</p><p><em>For the evening</em>.</p><p>Doubtlessly he’d be on a flight early in the morning, headed off to wherever duty demanded he go next. Byleth was sure she only had a vague idea of how busy he really was, if the news and his tendency to push himself were any indication. He was never too busy to keep sending his yearly donations to Garreg Mach University, however, as was tradition in his family. She knew that much.</p><p>Ignoring the sting of disappointment in her chest—<em>only for the evening</em>—she pushed her chair back to walk around the desk and perch against it as she regarded him with open curiosity.</p><p>“You’ve gotten taller.”</p><p>“And you’re just as I remember you,” he said quietly. There was a pause, and then catching her expression, Dimitri broke out of whatever thought he was having with a frown. “I meant—I’m sorry, that was meant to be a compliment—I only meant that—you’re still so...”</p><p>Byleth let him flounder, but he failed to clarify that thought before shaking his head ruefully. “I’m sorry. I don’t suppose we can start this conversation over?”</p><p>Ah, good to see his sense of humor was still intact, muted though it had always been. “Only if you leave and come back in so we can do it properly.”</p><p>With the ice officially broken with that exchange of jokes, the two of them sat in the first row of seats to catch up.</p><p>Byleth didn’t have much to tell. She had remained here after he graduated, keeping her teaching job since she had no grander plans in mind. She enjoyed what she did and liked where she lived, so it only made sense to stay where she was, especially with her parents living close by.</p><p>Dimitri likewise downplayed his accomplishments, but she could tell it was his humility speaking. He wasn’t the type to brag or make himself sound important—quite the contrary—so he summed up the last few years with words like <em>business trips </em>and <em>appearances</em> and <em>making preparations</em>.</p><p>“It sounds like your uncle has been well, too,” she told him, earning a nod.</p><p>“He is. He has his hands as full as ever, and I’m afraid overseeing my progress is just adding to his plate, but…”</p><p>She couldn’t help a crooked grin. He really was the same as ever. “I highly doubt you’ve allowed yourself to be a burden to anyone, Dimitri. And as your teacher, I can confidently say I’m sure you’re not giving yourself enough credit.”</p><p>He laughed a little awkwardly, avoiding her eyes for a couple beats. Praise still got to him.</p><p>“There’s still much for me to learn,” he said finally.</p><p>“The more you talk, the more I’m convinced being royalty is one of the most stressful jobs there is.”</p><p>By now, Byleth was well aware of the kinds of pressure and expectations political figures dealt with, if just by proxy. Teaching at a prestigious private academy had brought all sorts of stories to her ear, willingly or no, and she didn’t envy any of her students who had to balance school with the necessities of their families’ legacies, whether it be social appearances or planning the rest of their lives down to the smallest detail, or even searching for an appropriate spouse. The world of the political and the rich was, she learned, something she had been even more ignorant of than she’d originally realized.</p><p>And then at the apex of that socio-political web was the royal family of Faerghus. As the sole heir, Dimitri’s life up until now seemed to have been dedicated to the study of succeeding his late parents one day. He had always put on a smile and collected attitude, but Byleth could only imagine how exhausted he really was, especially since being thrust into the world at large. He was capable, of that she had no doubt, but he was also only human.</p><p>“I don’t deny that I miss the simpler days,” he admitted. “That might be why I have so much nostalgia for this place.” He glanced around the room, but not before－Byleth thought－his gaze flickered briefly towards her.</p><p>In contrast, she didn’t dance around the subject that was on her mind. “I’m glad you stopped by. It felt emptier here after you graduated, so… it’s nice to see you again.” She had been on good terms with much of his class in particular, perhaps a natural result of it having been her first, but there was no denying she had missed him the most.</p><p>Dimitri seemed to struggle with a response. “I’m sorry I didn’t reach out more often. I wasn’t sure if…”</p><p>That summarized a lot of what lay between them－behind them, rather, Byleth figured. It had been fun entertaining those thoughts once upon a time, but seeing him here and now, even more befitting of his princely title and only having an hour or two to spare for her, that gap between them felt even wider than before.</p><p>She shook her head with a practiced smile. “No, I have a very good idea of how busy you’ve been. It’s better that you keep your focus.”</p><p>He returned her smile, but something about it made her wonder if it was just as forced.</p><p>When he glanced at his watch minutes later, she was certain that was the cue to wrap things up－but to her surprise, he glanced up at her almost shyly. “I… don’t suppose you would want to talk some more over dinner?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Half an hour later, they took their seats at a corner table in one of the teacher’s lounges. Byleth had successfully banked on the assumption that, like before, Dimitri would be comfortable dining in since it spared him the hassle of public recognition and, these days especially, the paparazzi.</p><p>There was another motive there as well, if she was being honest with herself: she could have let him make the offer and she would have been happy with whatever he chose, but in the event he was the one to suggest they stay in and eat, it might have stung. She might have assumed that was all he <em>could</em> do when it came to her, since being seen on a not-date in public was inviting all sorts of rumors and gossip-driven headlines.</p><p>Instead, Byleth proactively spared her feelings and her pride by suggesting they dine here for old times’ sake, which he happily agreed to. With an open pizza box between them, their conversation resumed, as casually as though he didn’t have two armed bodyguards stationed in the hallway outside. He had been spared that level of security in the past, at least while on school grounds, but judging by his sheepish smile and apology when she noticed the men, he didn’t have that luxury anymore.</p><p>This time, talk turned to their mutual friends as Dimitri updated her on Dedue and Felix, whom he still saw frequently, as well as Ingrid and Sylvain. He listened with genuine interest as Byleth did the same, telling him of what she’d heard from the likes of Mercedes and Annette, among others, who still kept in contact with her rather often. Like before, political talk was kept to a minimum. He seemed almost relieved when she asked him simple, everyday questions, and he answered with cheerful enthusiasm.</p><p>It was an enjoyable time, enough that she was able to forget for a while that it would end all too soon.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A sound that wasn’t her usual alarm stirred Byleth awake, confusing her as she groped groggily for her phone beneath the sheets. She finally found it and flipped it over, but her eyes were too blurry to make out the caller ID. After an annoyed moment of considering the <em>Decline</em> button, she finally pressed it to her ear with a sigh.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>The fog in her head instantly cleared.</p><p>“I’m so sorry if I disturbed you－I can call again later, if－”</p><p>“It’s fine,” she slurred. She pushed herself up as she tried to gather her wits and her consciousness. Ah, right－after dinner, she had seen Dimitri off in the parking lot as his valet picked him up. So why was he calling her now? “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes, everything’s fine. I’m actually calling to tell you－ Well, I thought I might mention that my travel plans have changed. I’ll actually be in town until Sunday night, or at least that’s the plan for now.” A pause. “I’m sorry, it really wasn’t necessary to call you this early. As soon as I heard, I just…”</p><p><em>Thought of you first</em>.</p><p>Was that what he was going to say?</p><p>“I thought I might take you to dinner properly this time,” he went on. “As… thanks for listening to me ramble last night.”</p><p>Byleth blinked rapidly, until her room was no longer bleary. “I… I would like that, sure. But is that… okay?”</p><p>“Of course. I promise there won’t be any interruptions, short of a national emergency,” he half-joked.</p><p>That wasn’t what she’d meant, and she still had her doubts, but she trusted that confidence in his voice. And she did want to see him again, besides.</p><p>“...Okay. Dinner, then.”</p><p>A note of relief colored his voice. “Excellent. Do you have any requests?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>He showed up just before seven to pick her up, as promised. He drove himself this time, in a car slightly less conspicuous than the Rolls Royce of yesterday, although Byleth was sure some of his personal guards were nearby observing.</p><p>When she greeted him at the door, she was pleased with the way his jaw slackened slightly and his eyes glanced her over as respectfully as they were able. Her black and grey dress wasn’t over the top, she didn’t think, nor inappropriate for where they were headed, but she was well aware that it hugged her figure nicely and dipped just low enough on her chest to tease.</p><p>“It’s a bit of a drive, but I think you’ll like the place,” he told her in the car minutes later. Apologetically, he added, “It’s easy to get in and out without being seen by reporters, as well, so I thought you might appreciate the privacy, too.”</p><p>Byleth smiled and assured him that she did, even as she filed that detail away as another sign of the inevitable.</p><p>The restaurant was indeed very likable, and its dishes even more so. Even after finishing the meal, the two of them lingered for another hour, maybe two, talking about anything as easily as they once had. As they were preparing to leave, he surprised her again.</p><p>“If it’s not too late, Professor, could I ask you to join me for a little while longer?”</p><p>Curious, but detecting he didn’t want to reveal too much ahead of time, Byleth agreed without probing.</p><p>He drove them further into the heart of the city, specifically where a lot of the older buildings still stood. It was mostly theaters and museums along these blocks, just a small part of the large arts and entertainment district. Surprisingly, he drove past all of them until he pulled into the parking lot of a large hotel. The building was illuminated brightly against the night sky, but his was the only car there.</p><p>Byleth squinted at the sign out front. “Isn’t this under construction?”</p><p>“It was just finished. It’s opening next weekend.”</p><p>That answered her question, but not the reason for their being here. Still, when Dimitri opened her door for her, Byleth took his arm and fell into step beside him.</p><p>If the outside hadn’t made it obvious, the inside confirmed that this was an upscale hotel, likely priced much higher than she would ever consider trying to pay for. “Does your family own this place?” she wondered.</p><p>“No. I called an old friend for a favor.” Bypassing the elevators that must have led to the rooms, he guided her down a large hallway and unlocked a set of double doors. Beyond was what she guessed to be a music hall: it was an enormous room with high ceilings and a raised stage at one end, a bar along the right wall. All the tables and chairs were lined up against the other wall, leaving the polished floor entirely bare.</p><p>Dimitri flipped a switch and the chandelier overhead burst into light. Awed and amused, Byleth turned to him with a suspicious smirk.</p><p>“I never did get to dance with you,” he explained at last. “I’m aware it’s overdue, and perhaps I missed my chance, but…” He took a step back and held out his hand. “Would you consider doing me the honor, Professor?”</p><p>For a moment she could only stare at him. Had he really arranged this on such short notice, or was it an idea he’d had tucked away in case they met again under the right circumstances? Was he aware of how ridiculously, successfully romantic this was?</p><p>“You should be careful about the impressions you give,” she teased, even though she meant it. “I might jump to conclusions.”</p><p>“I trust you would jump to the right ones.” His hand didn’t waver, but his voice lowered slightly. “Especially since nothing has changed since back then. At least, not for me.”</p><p>His eyes were searching. Byleth found it hard to meet them.</p><p><em>Back then</em> could have meant anything—sidelong glances and lingering looks, casual touches that felt much too heated, a single kiss that lasted far too long and yet not nearly long enough. It could have meant feelings that still lingered, or the confidence to take what they could, while they could, even if it would be terribly fleeting and make those old aches sting anew.</p><p>Taking his hand now could mean twice as many regrets later.</p><p>And yet—</p><p>Byleth snorted softly. “I guess we’re both hopeless.” </p><p>She had lived this long with the heartache of having played too close to the fire of <em>what can never be</em>. Not once had she wished to erase the past and she wasn’t about to start now.</p><p>She placed her hand in his. Immediately, as if to seal her answer, his strong fingers closed tenderly around it.</p><p>They danced until she could only guess at the time. Dimitri’s humility regarding his skill left her surprised when he proved to be well beyond competent, leading her easily to the classical music that streamed from the ceiling’s speakers.</p><p>They danced until her pumps grew uncomfortable, and then she kicked them off and they danced some more.</p><p>There wasn’t much said, but there didn’t need to be. It was almost strange how normal this felt, as if it hadn’t been <em>so long</em>—as if there wasn’t still that wall between them, not so much broken down in this moment as it was simply ignored, for now, the privacy of this place allowing them to be more relaxed than before. Bolder.</p><p>By the time they finally parted, Byleth had made up her mind.</p><p>Her heart raced as Dimitri locked the room behind them, as they walked arm-in-arm once more back towards the entrance.</p><p>“Thank you again for joining me, Professor.”</p><p>“That’s my line. I didn’t expect you to go all out like this.”</p><p>He chuckled. “It was nothing, really. My only regret is that the night is so short, or I would have been glad to do much more.”</p><p>Taking that as her sign that it really was now or never, Byleth slowed to a stop. She slipped her hand into his as he turned to her curiously.</p><p>Maybe she was misreading this entirely. Maybe not.</p><p>There was one way to find out.</p><p>Dropping her shoes to the floor, she cupped his head in her hand and met him in a kiss.</p><p>Despite his calm demeanor since yesterday and how utterly respectful he’d been tonight, his reaction gave him away. His hands were on her in the blink of an eye, still respectful but unmistakably <em>wanting </em>as they touched her back and ran along her sides and threaded through her hair. His kiss was light but not hesitant; when her tongue swept invitingly along his lip, he responded with what could only be described as <em>hunger</em>, kissing her so deeply and pressing her so tight against the hard planes of his body that she actually moaned.</p><p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p><p>Moaning and already feeling that ache between her legs because of a <em>kiss</em>. It usually took so much more to make her this expressive, let alone get her riled up.</p><p>Goddess, was she that starved for touch? Or did <em>he</em> simply do this to her without hardly trying?</p><p>By the time they finally parted, gasping and still clinging to one another, Byleth knew she hadn’t misread a damn thing.</p><p>“The night’s not over yet,” she said breathlessly.</p><p>It turned out the master key Dimitri had borrowed did, in fact, unlock <em>all</em> of the hotel’s rooms.</p><p>The trek to the second floor was a blur. Some distant part of Byleth’s mind marveled that they ever made it out of the elevator, especially when he could barely get his hands off of her long enough to open the first suite they came to, but before long she was pulling him down with her onto the enormous bed and <em>yes</em>, his warm, solid weight on top of her while he kissed her neck like he was starved for her—for the moment there was nothing better than this.</p><p>She pulled his shirt free of his pants and then her hands were underneath it, feeling the warmth of his toned back. She raked her nails lightly over his skin and he groaned in a lovely way that made her shiver.</p><p>“Touch me,” she whispered. “More.”</p><p>He chuckled, deep and sexy as his lips trailed along her shoulder. “Is that an order, Professor?”</p><p>There was probably some follow-up pun she could have made, but her brain was too muddled with thoughts of how much more he could be doing with his hands and mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>His hands on her thighs had her panting, even before he pushed her dress up to her hips. With that freedom she wrapped her legs around him, the tingle between them igniting into a spark as she realized he was already hard. She dragged herself against him and heard him grunt.</p><p>As if that flipped a switch on his reserve, Dimitri cupped her breast in a gentle hand as he kissed his way firmly down her chest. He hooked a finger in her neckline, eliciting a soft cry of surprise from her when he suddenly tugged it down to spill her breasts free of her dress. The hunger in his eyes betrayed what she’d always suspected about his interests, but the teasing remark on her tongue stuck as he wasted no time taking his mouth to her exposed skin. He kissed her curves slowly, almost reverently, driving her mad until he finally nuzzled his way past the lace of her bra to close his hot mouth around a nipple.</p><p>He moaned with her, her other breast tended to by his fingers as he rolled the weight in his hand and caressed her like she was a piece of art, careful and slow and gentle. With her fingers twisted in his hair, Byleth pressed him closer, urging him to suck harder and take as much of her into his mouth as he could.</p><p>This wasn’t quite how Byleth had expected things to go. He was giving her everything, practically worshipping her as she lay there and gladly accepted all of it. His sounds and his enthusiasm seemed to imply he was just fine with that, however, so she let him do as he would.</p><p>He undressed her with so much care it made her heart ache, his motions tender and careful despite the way his hands shook and his erection twitched between her thighs. It was easy to imagine they were actually lovers, that this was the first of many nights together and he was doing everything he could to perfect it－as opposed to what it actually was, a history of tension spilling over for one night while they had the chance.</p><p>Before long they were down to almost nothing. Her panties clung to her, damp with desire, and his boxers gave no delusions about how much he was hiding beneath them.</p><p>It turned out her ass fit nicely in his large hands. Even she didn’t recognize the sounds coming out of herself as he groped and squeezed, each motion rocking her hips against his and teasing her throbbing sex.</p><p>Finally, Byleth pushed him back by his broad shoulders to break their messy kiss.</p><p>“Do you want me?” Her voice was low and husky.</p><p>He stared at her, eyes roaming over her as if intent on drinking in the sight as much as he could, while he still could. His face was flushed, his gaze so focused and heated that she nearly squirmed beneath it.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>It was a quiet, simple answer, but she felt the weight of it and all it implied.</p><p>Smiling, she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. They parted slowly, and only enough for her to breathe the words,</p><p>“Take me.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Byleth didn’t consider herself the cuddling type, but she discovered there was nowhere else she wanted to be tonight other than in Dimitri’s arms.</p><p>Even when damp with sweat and sore all over, even during a couple brief power naps between rounds, she welcomed his warm chest and strong arms around her. It felt nice, that simple intimacy, feeling him breathe and listening to his heartbeat for a while, before their kisses and touches turned eager again.</p><p>It would have been easy to lose track of how many times they went at it, but Byleth didn’t. There was the first time, when she let him lead at a slightly clumsy pace, and then there was the second soon after when she rolled him over and took charge. They rested a while, and then he took her again, no less enthusiastic than before—even more so, perhaps, now that he knew what she liked. Another short rest, and then she convinced him to pound her into the bed from behind.</p><p>She took a shower after that. He joined her and that was the fifth time. The memory of him holding her up by her thighs as he railed her against the shower wall would serve as good fuel for her imagination, surely, for many lonely nights to come.</p><p>After a second shower, Dimitri wrapped her in a robe and carried her back to bed. Without a shred of reservation, he parted her knees, got down on his own, and ate her out with more passion than she had thought possible.</p><p>She thought that gesture to be an indication that his impressive stamina had finally caught up with him for the night, but minutes later they were entangled again and his fervid thrusts shook the bed just as hard and long as before.</p><p>Whentrue sleep finally took them both, Byleth drifted off to the sound of his heavy breathing against her neck and the warmth of his fingers entwined with hers.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“I’m not gonna turn on the TV and see an emergency broadcast about a missing prince, am I?”</p><p>Dimitri made a face, as if annoyed by the reminder. “No. But I owe an apology to the guards who camped in the parking lot overnight.” Even so, he made no indication that he planned on moving anytime soon.</p><p>“I’m sure they understand. Somehow I doubt you take many nights to yourself.” Byleth cupped his face in her hand, sweeping her thumb over his lips. He kissed her fingertip and held her closer still.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t,” he admitted. His chest hummed beneath hers. “All the more reason to stay as long as you’ll allow me.”</p><p>Chuckling, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s almost nine, Dimitri. That’s pretty late for a busy man.”</p><p>He sighed. “So it is.” He held onto her as he sat up, sliding her into his lap. Despite what she told him, Byleth looped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Is there any harm in being a little later?”</p><p>Dimitri pressed a playful smile to her mouth. “Not at all.”</p><p>The morning light played differently along his skin than the lamps last night had. She watched his shoulders flex as he touched her, the way his chest shuddered when her hand snaked down between them. She liked how much more blue his eyes looked, especially as the color thinned around his dilated pupils.</p><p>Perhaps he thought something similar, since he suddenly pulled back and studied her for a few beats.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>Byleth felt herself blushing. She’d been complimented before, and he had said a lot of flattering things hours ago, but something about the way he said it now was so… <em>earnest</em>.</p><p>This whole scenario might technically fall under a one-night stand, but thinking of it that way suddenly didn’t feel right. There was more to it than simply the desire to get laid—in her case, anyway, and she didn’t have to ask to suspect he felt the same.</p><p>It was… messy. And it would be over soon enough, so until then, breaking it down to the fundamentals of <em>just sex</em> would have to do.</p><p>She pushed him onto his back again. From her seat on his thighs, she shamelessly admired him, taking her fill of everything from his tousled hair and strong arms to the bruises and love bites she’d left on his shoulders, his pecs, his hips. She tried <em>not</em> to think about how attentive to her wants he’d been every step of the way, how tenderly he’d held her, how careful and hesitant he’d been prior to confirming what she wanted from him.</p><p>Running a finger down his stomach, she replied in the same low voice, “Not as beautiful as you.”</p><p>She leaned down and silenced any potential rebuttal with a deep, soft kiss. When he rolled them over, she laughed and let herself relax, humming as his mouth took to her throat.</p><p>“I’ll miss this,” he breathed. It was almost more than her heart could take.</p><p>“That won’t do.” She forced her tone to stay light. “You’ll have a tough time if you keep a common girl on your mind for too long.”</p><p>Dimitri froze, his breath tickling her neck as he hovered over her pulse.</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>That was unexpected. Not <em>Excuse me</em> or <em>Pardon</em>. It was a small slip, but it was telling.</p><p>Confused, Byleth didn’t immediately answer, and he pulled back to stare down at her. “What did you say?” he asked quietly.</p><p>She doubted he’d actually misheard. “I meant... you shouldn’t miss this too much. Once it’s over, it’s over.”</p><p>It was hypocritical of her to say so, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.</p><p>Dimitri’s expression was clouded. “...I see. I’m sorry. I… I mis— I see,” he stammered.</p><p>“Dimitri?”</p><p>He opened his mouth. Closed it. He appeared to have a brief debate with himself, and then his gaze locked onto hers with a different sort of intensity than before: not heated this time, but… solemn. Sad, even.</p><p>“Is that really what you want? To walk away after this?”</p><p>It was her turn to stare. Pressing her lips together, she was the first to look away, dropping her eyes to his chin. “If I had the choice, you mean?”</p><p>It was difficult to tell what face he made then, but it looked like a frown. For a long moment they were each silent and still.</p><p>“Do you think that last night—that <em>this</em> is all I want?”</p><p>Startled, Byleth looked into his face and found his jaw tight, his eyes hurt. His voice dropped even lower. “Do you think your status has anything to do with it?”</p><p>She drew a breath to speak, but the words caught. Why was he <em>making</em> her explain it?</p><p>“That’s how it’s always been.” Her voice sounded small in her own ears. “Even back then… we admired each other, but we couldn’t do anything about it. You had your own goals, besides, and I…”</p><p>She was a nobody. Her name and lineage meant nothing to even the lowest of politicians, let alone someone like Dimitri, who was expected to marry as well as he was able. Even her job at Garreg Mach, as envied and highly regarded as it was, had been given to her as a matter of circumstance, all because her mother had been old friends with the superintendent.</p><p>Byleth had nothing special to her name, no grand accomplishments or reasons to stand out. Nothing to be considered worthy of the talks and negotiations that his uncle, the current regent, had been having ever since Dimitri came into his care, as the public was well aware.</p><p>The mattress groaned as Dimitri shifted. His shoulders drooped slightly. “Back then…” His frown deepened. “Perhaps… I should have been more straightforward. But I thought—I suspected you pulled away because of what we were then. Teacher and student…”</p><p>“That wouldn’t have stopped me.” She smiled wistfully. “I kept my distance for the same reason I’m here now: I knew you’d have to leave one day.” She sighed, low and soft. “I just… decided to be selfish this time around. I wanted to have you for a little while. All of you.”</p><p>Which might have made things worse.</p><p>Dimitri slowly withdrew. He sat beside her and ran a hand over his face, his attention seeming unable to settle on any one place for a few beats.</p><p>“Byleth… I’m sorry.” It was the first time he’d used her name, at least in a conversational sense. He had used it several times last night. “I just assumed…”</p><p>She sat up, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“If that was the impression I gave you, then or now, I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I never meant to imply that I would turn my back on you.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Really. I knew all along that it couldn’t last. Just hearing you say that you wanted more… that makes me happy.” Except it was a happiness that <em>hurt</em>. It was a bittersweet knowledge that made her feel relieved and resentful all at once.</p><p>“No—” Dimitri took her shoulders in his hands, meeting her eyes squarely. “Byleth—please, hear me out.” When he didn’t continue, she gave a small nod to say he could. He took a deep breath. “What I felt for you at the university was genuine. It might have started out as some… schoolboy infatuation, but I promise you, by the time I graduated… Suffice to say there are few people in my life that I consider to be as precious to me as you were. And returning home was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”</p><p>Byleth stared. Before she could speak, he went on, “I wanted to see you. So many times. All I can offer are excuses, but…” He winced. “Between all my duties, and hearing that you’d left the country… it was always something or another. Before I knew it, it had been this long.”</p><p>So he knew about her traveling abroad. Faerghus hadn’t been on her list of stops, but if it had, she wondered whether it would have made a difference.</p><p>“And then, last night…” His lips pressed together tight. “Perhaps I should have explained myself better... or perhaps I misunderstood what you wanted. But it was never my intention to leave as if none of this happened. I was… I was hoping that this was our chance to pick up where we left off.”</p><p>His words wouldn’t make sense in her head. She knew what he was saying, and yet—</p><p>“So… I’ll ask you again, Professor. And please, don’t spare my feelings. I want your honest, heartfelt answer.” His hands fell away, as if to avoid any influence on her response whatsoever. “Do you really want us to walk away from this?”</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>The word was like a siren in her head, so loud that her eyes stung and her teeth ached. It pounded along with her pulse as though her very body would answer him before her mind made the choice to.</p><p>It was on the tip of her tongue, but what came out was, “I walked away before... because I thought what I wanted didn’t matter. But here you are now, acting like it’s…” Some unnamed emotion was stuck in her chest, making it hard to look at him and even harder to get the words out. Byleth didn’t <em>get </em>emotional like this, and yet here she was. “<em>No</em>, I don’t want to pretend anymore. I never did.” Her fists balled in the sheets in her lap, but her voice remained level. Controlled. “But we both know I don’t belong in your world.”</p><p>That quiet remark hung in the still air. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever beneath the weight of Dimitri’s gaze.</p><p>It was almost unnaturally silent here, away from the rest of the world, so his soft inhale just before he spoke made Byleth’s heart skip an uncertain beat.</p><p>“If that’s how you feel... I won’t ask you to force yourself into an unhappy situation. But if I may say one more thing—” He took her hand with the utmost care and cradled it. “For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve struck me as… unshakeable. Capable of anything you put your mind to.” He gave a small smile. “The sort of person who would thrive in this <em>world</em> of mine much more than I do, if you chose.”</p><p>He swept his thumb over her knuckles and she recalled how softly and slowly he had kissed her palm, her fingertips, her wrist last night. He had left no part of her unattended, even tending to her as they rested with light massages and those less obtrusive kisses. As unable as he’d been to keep his hands off her, it was always in her interest before his own, as if those moments in between were just as important to him as the sex.</p><p>She wondered if he was the exception or the norm.</p><p>“It is your choice,” Dimitri went on, tugging her back to the present, “and I will understand if you choose to avoid the… complications that come with associating with me. If that is your reason, then please, tell me. I’ll face the truth and walk away.” He frowned. “But if your choice is based on the belief that you aren’t <em>worthy</em> of me… that’s an answer I cannot accept.”</p><p>He had that same fire in his eyes as back then—when he’d spoken of the corruption that he hated, the changes he hoped to bring about one day for the sake of the people. It was a look that said he would fight tooth and nail for what he believed in, no matter who stood against him or what others thought of him.</p><p>Ah…</p><p><em>The people</em>.</p><p>Perhaps he had been referring to more than just the poor, the sick, the victims of bureaucracy and a tiered society when he talked about equality. Maybe he had also been thinking about people like her, who were so naturally accepting of the way things were that happiness sometimes came as an afterthought. Maybe he had been a little selfish for once and thought of <em>himself</em>, too, and planned for the day he could sit here beside her like this and talk about a future together.</p><p>If he hadn’t been thinking about those sorts of things then, he clearly was now.</p><p>Byleth looked down at their hands for a moment, and then tilted her head thoughtfully. “I don’t know much about high society… but I do know that what you’re saying will make a lot of people unhappy.”</p><p>“Undoubtedly,” he agreed coolly.</p><p>“And it might complicate reaching your goals.”</p><p>“It may.”</p><p>“And you’re sure I’m worth all that trouble?”</p><p>Bringing her hand to his lips, Dimitri kissed the back of it without breaking eye contact. “And so much more.”</p><p>Goosebumps trickled down her arms as a chill licked her skin, but it was pleasant, like the swell of… <em>something</em> in her chest right then, a feeling of relief and contentment that she’d never felt before. “The rest of the world might be harder to convince, you know.”</p><p>“Then I suppose I have my work cut out for me.” Another kiss, this time along her knuckles. “But if I’ve convinced you, that’s all that matters for now.” He watched her hesitantly, uncertainly, hopefully.</p><p>Byleth smiled. “Mm, I might need a little more convincing. Just in case.”</p><p>His kiss felt the same as it had last night, hungry and certain and soft, but there was something else in it this time—something determined and confident, like the words he kissed against her neck as he pressed her down into the soft bed once more.</p><p>“When I said I wanted you, I meant <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>She shivered at that more than his touch. With a breathless laugh, she slipped her fingers through his hair and held him closer, as if to make up for all the lost time.</p><p>“You can have it all,” she breathed. “I want you and everything, too.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Do you know when you’ll be back?”</p><p>Dimitri pulled his gaze from the car window and turned to her with an apologetic smile. “Next weekend, I’m hoping. And then I have a few flights planned before the end of the month, but then I’ll return to Fhirdiad for the time being.”</p><p>The capital of Faerghus was still a distance away from here, but at least staying in one place would give Byleth an opportunity to visit soon.</p><p>“I didn’t think royalty would act as their own diplomats,” she mused. “I never gave it much thought, but you really do travel a lot for a future king.”</p><p>“I’ll lose that freedom soon enough.” His expression said he wasn’t particularly upset about that.</p><p>Byleth swirled her coffee cup with the hand that wasn’t holding his. She’d always had the impression that he and his uncle weren’t too close, but she wondered how far that distance really went. A conversation for another time, maybe. “And then what?”</p><p>“And then… if you like, I can look into which universities over there are wanting for new professors.”</p><p>Her stomach fluttered. Before she could reply, he chuckled. “We’ll address that when we get to it.”</p><p>Before long they were at the airport, with the driver taking them around to what must have been the private VIP area, where smaller boardings were held. When the car stopped, Dimitri’s expression turned wistful.</p><p>“I’ll let you know if anything changes,” he promised her. “Otherwise, I’ll see you next week.”</p><p>She leaned over and traded a quick kiss. “Here’s hoping.” He surprised her by slipping a hand behind her head and pulling her into him again, into a deeper kiss that lasted as long as it took the driver to come around and open the door for him.</p><p>“Wait for me,” Dimitri whispered as he caught her eye. It sounded like a plea.</p><p>Byleth gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze. “I always will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>